The Mystery of the Shadow Thief
The Mystery of the Shadow Thief is the ninth short for Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary With all the items stolen and Angus Scattergood missing, it's up to the Data Squad Rangers to solve a case and find out who's causing the thievery. Plot A midnight havoc in the city/SpongeBob's biggest wake up call In the middle of the night, an unseen person lurks into Canterlot City and causes havoc, taking items and objects out of everything in sight. Soon, he appears at SpongeBob SquarePants' house and decimates the pineapple, SpongeBob woke up just in time to see the mysterious man. Robbie sleeping at his house/Alarming him with a troubled situation The next morning, Robbie was still asleep when Pinkie Pie alarmed Robbie with a huge wake up call. With that troubled matter to attend to, Robbie had to gather his friends together. The Shadow Thief is on the move/Making their own plans to defend themselves At CHS, SpongeBob tells the frightened crowd of the Shadow Thief that he saw and the townspeople corroborate his tale of woe. They agree that they need a plan to protect themselves from this person. Alice Diaz volunteered to catch the Shadow Thief/Not to shove the city elsewhere But then, Patrick Star suggests physically pushing the town to a safer location. But, this idea is immediately shot down. Among the other suggestions is that someone should take on the thief, and that someone willing to do the job turns out to be Alice Diaz. She shows the crowd that her bracelet has also been taken by the thief and vows to go defeat him to get it back. Nearly everyone cheers, but SpongeBob is terrified and asks her to reconsider. Alice doesn't stay to listen to his pleas and rushes out. So, SpongeBob goes after her. The townspeople then decide, as a backup plan. Before they started shoving the city out of harm's way, Benson told everyone what a bad idea it really was. Robbie gathered his friends to find Alice and SpongeBob/Figuring out who's the thief So, Robbie has to gather the rest of his friends to find Alice and SpongeBob just to make sure they stay safe as they figure out who would be the Shadow Thief. SpongeBob begged Alice not to go find the thief alone/Alice demands him to agree Then, SpongeBob catches up to them and again tries to dissuade Alice from her crusade. She scoffs at his fears, sure of her own strength and of the need to retrieve her bracelet. SpongeBob meekly informs her that he is the one who has her bracelet, but when she asks to see it, all he can produce is a paperclip and a piece of string. Never the less, he keeps trying to stop her from proceeding. Nothing he does slows her down, so he begs her to give up, that she has no idea what she's up against. Alice, annoyed at SpongeBob's constant worrying, commanding him to agree that there's no bad guy too big or dangerous for her to handle. Jimmy Neutron's theory about who was stealing that night/Coming up with a plan Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Jimmy Neutron was using his theory about who was stealing all the items last night. Just as they found out that it was Dr. Eggman's doing, Robbie came up with a plan. Alice encounters Dr. Eggman and his gang/SpongeBob has to help her Then, Alice encounters Dr. Eggman and his gang. With no choice left, SpongeBob had to help her from getting hurt. Stopping Eggman from making another thievery/Robbie and the others came to help Soon, Alice had to stop Eggman from making another thievery. At last, Robbie and the others came just in time as they took action to their fight. Eggman and his gang retreated/Three cheers for Alice and SpongeBob So, Eggman and his gang retreated. As they returned with triumph, Alice and SpongeBob were given three cheers. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Drake *Zeke *Ivy *Crusher Civilians *Callie Jones *Danny Jones *Kelsey Morgan *Angus Scattergood *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Stephanie *Jake *Kathy *Justin *George *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Mr. Krabs *Squidward Tentacles *Goku *Vegeta Trivia * Transcript *The Mystery of the Shadow Thief Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Short Films Category:TMNTHedgehog5